Alone
by Girlwithabrokenheart
Summary: She became like a storm cruel, merciless, and dangerous. She didn't care for anyone, not anymore.
1. Chapter 1

"But I loved you!!" He screamed at her.

She looked at him with eyes of ice. "No, you didn't, if you did then why did you go to that whore house."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "But I …"

"No." Her voice was quiet but it cut through the air like a knife. "I've given you chance after chance and I won't take it anymore. We're done."

Spot the king of Brooklyn got his heart broken by the queen of Queens as some called her. Her nickname was Sunny, she always used to be fun-loving and happy, but after she broke it off with Spot she changed. She became cold and mean, before she was always nice but firm, but now she was cruel and dangerous; few people crossed her path people saw what had happened when they did. Her newsies gave her a new nickname to go with her new personality. They called her Storm because they knew that if she was ever crossed she would come down on them like a storm, cruel, merciless, and unforgiving. She didn't care about anybody anymore she was like a stone, nothing could touch her. She was set apart from the rest of the world; her old friends didn't know what to do for her. She was alone in the world.

And she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

1Storm looked out across the tops of the buildings into the inky black darkness of the night sky.

She was sitting on the roof smoking. Storm barely slept anymore, it wasn't that she didn't want

to she just couldn't. Like almost every other newsie she'd had a rough childhood, she was a

runaway with abusive parents. She was an only child. Her parents would fight and in the end her

mother would always end up on the floor crying while her father beat the living daylights out of

their daughter. Storm learned how to block out the pain. She knew that as soon as she was old

enough she would runaway. When she turned 9 she took what few belongings she had and ran

out into the streets. She had lived in the Bronx for her whole life, it had raised her and taught her

how to survive but she knew she had to get out of there. It was her home and always would hold

a place in her heart but her parents might look for her and she couldn't go back not when she

finally had her long awaited freedom. She decided to go to Queens, well it actually wasn't much

of a decision really she just walked and walked and when she finally stopped to tired to do

anything she was in Queens.

Even though her childhood was rough she was a happy child she tried not to let anything get her

down; it was something you learned in the cradle in the Bronx, you close off your emotions and

bring them in so your face is cold and emotionless inside you might be shaking but outside you

had to look cool and tough even if you were only 9. Storm did this but for her it was different

instead of being cold and cutoff she put up a mask of happiness. Storm tried not to let her

experiences make her bitter instead they only made her stronger. That first night in Queens she

slept in an abandoned alley way next to a couple of boxes and barrels. She woke up to find a boy

staring at her. The boy was a newsie and not just any newsie he was the leader of the Queens

newsies. His name was Dice and he was 14 years old with blue-black hair and inky black eyes.

He got his name because when he'd first joined the newsies he always used to play with the dice

in his pocket when he was nervous. He was tall and wiry he didn't have a lot of muscle but he

had enough to discourage people from fighting him. Dice was a new leader, the old one had left

only two weeks ago leaving Dice in charge of the whole borough. Dice felt sorry for the young

girl living in the streets and decided to take her in. Storm became like a sister to him, she was

always laughing and smiling and this time she meant it, she'd found a family that loved, cared,

and respected her in the newsies. When Storm then called Sunny was 13 and Dice was 18 he

made her his new second-in-command, everyone had been expecting it for a while now. Dice

told Sunny that he was leaving to California to get married to his long time girlfriend Katarina,

she was a simple factory girl whose parents had died a couple years ago when she was 16, Dice

had been seeing her for a bit and he felt bad about her parents so he found her a place to stay and

they'd become a good, solid couple. Six months after Sunny became the second-in-command

Dice left to California with Katarina and Sunny became the leader. Things were good the

newsies loved and respected her.

But with time things always change


End file.
